


A Fullness to All Things

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "There is a fullness to all things, even of sleep and love." - Homer,The Iliad. Owen liked watching Gwen sleep.





	A Fullness to All Things

"There is a fullness of all things, even of sleep and love."  
Homer, _The Iliad_

Owen liked watching Gwen sleep. 

On nights when he couldn't sleep, which were more common than he liked or admitted to, he would study her as she slept. She often made little faces when she dreamed that Owen had to confess were adorable. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud. Sometimes, she snored. And once in a very blue moon, she talked in her sleep.

When Gwen fell asleep before him, she would sprawl over the bed, leaving him to have to push and cajole her into moving so there was enough room for him. When they fell asleep together, she would curl against him, holding onto him as if he could keep her afloat in their crazy world.

Right now, she lay on her side facing him, one hand resting on his chest.

He stroked the soft skin of her hand. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath their lids, indicating dreams. The soft sighs coming from her lips meant good dreams, not nightmares.

Like everyone who worked at Torchwood, Gwen had nightmares. Owen liked being the one to wake her, to be the one to bring her out of her fears with a word, a touch, a kiss.

Gwen moved in her sleep, snuggling closer. Owen put an arm around her, pulling her head onto his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on her temple.

Her eyelids fluttered and he found himself looking into their brown depths. "Owen?" she questioned sleepily.

He smiled and pulled her even closer. Gwen shifted until her body pressed against his side, one leg thrown between his, her arm around his middle. "Go back to sleep," he whispered into her hair. She pressed a kiss against his chest and her eyes drifted closed again. Owen yawned, sleep slowly catching up with him. He let his eyes shut, his cheek against the top of her head. He breathed in the sleepy smell of Gwen and slipped into slumber.


End file.
